


Serenity

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [76]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma is having major hormones and she is mad because her clothes won't fit and, too much weight and that she is ugly. Killian sees this and plans a romantic evening for her. CS sharing a bubble bath and Killian telling her how beautiful and wonderful she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

Emma waddled up the stairs to her room. She wasn’t supposed to be doing too much exercise, what with being seven months pregnant and all, but that didn’t mean that she would simply drop everything to become an invalid. It didn’t matter how much her husband of three years tried to convince her to take time off; she was far too stubborn for that. Part of her believed that not actually having to do much when she was pregnant with Henry was the reason for her attempting to overcompensate, but the other part knew that it was also because Emma hated doing nothing; it made her feel far too useless.

When she had first found out she was pregnant, she had been ecstatic. She remembered sitting on the bed, holding Killian’s hand tightly as they both eagerly watched the pregnancy test to see what the result would be. When the two pink lines appeared, Killian had pulled her into a deep kiss and held her so tightly. He had been so happy to find out that he was going to be a father, and had immediately stepped up to help her with anything she needed; from appointments to late night cravings, Killian did it all without complaining.

Her parents had been elated to learn that they were getting another grandchild, seeing how Neal was growing up so fast. She didn’t have the normal sort of relationship one generally had with a sibling, but she loved her brother more than anything. And she knew that Henry was extremely excited to become a big brother.

She had spent the day at her parent’s with her mother as Snow gave her a few home remedies to help relieve the terrible back pains she had been getting lately. Her father had taken Henry and Neal out for a boys day out, and she had no idea what her husband had spent the day doing. He claimed that he wanted to spend a few hours alone setting up for the baby’s room. Why her stubborn husband couldn’t just accept help from her father was beyond her. The two of them were good friends, so it wouldn’t be the worst deal if he asked; but if there was one thing she knew it was that men tended to have big egos when it came to things like this.

Emma got up to her room and she pulled her jeans and sweater off over her head as she tried to slip into her favourite comfortable shirt and sweats. The shirt was more than snug around her belly and the usually loose sweatpants felt like leather around her legs. She bent over to pick up the fallen clothes and she heard a giant tear sound. Emma stood up, mortified as she realised that her pants had ripped.

Just like that she felt so hopeless. She should have known better than to stubbornly try to put on pants when she knew they wouldn’t fit. She had been getting bigger by the day as their child grew. So it should have been obvious that her pants didn’t quite fit her anymore. And know she had gone and ruined them. Just like she ruins everything.

And then a horrible thought was placed in her mind: what if she screwed up when raising her child? She hadn’t even realised she was crying until Killian rushed in and pulled her into his arms.

“What’s wrong, Emma?” he asked her gently as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

Emma spilled her feelings to him. She started at the pants, and how she had gotten so fat and so ugly during this pregnancy and that she wondered if she looked this horrible the last time around. Then she felt guilty and jumped right into how she was so scared she wouldn’t be a good mother. She told him how she never raised Henry and when she had met him all the hard work had already been done. What if she wasn’t meant to be a mother?

“That’s ridiculous,” Killian said as if she had just said something that was absolute insanity. “You’re wonderful with Henry. You may not have raised him, but you’ve been nothing short of brilliant; just like you are with Neal. You’ve been so good with him since the day he was born, and I have no doubt that you’ll be wonderful with our child as well.”

She rested her head into his chest, “How do you always know the right things to say?” she questioned him, as she held his shirt in her hand.

“Because I love you, and you deserve to be happy,” Killian said as he kissed her forehead. “Now, I know how stressed you’ve been about everything lately, so I got your father to take Henry for the afternoon and asked your mother to spend some time with you so I could arrange a special surprise for you.”

She looked up into his eyes, “Show me?” she asked him with a smile.

He grinned as he helped her up. He led her to their master bathroom, and helped her into the room. The lights were off, but the moment she entered, she could tell it was lit brightly by a dozen candles lining the room. The bathtub was filled and she could smell the lavender in the water as well as see the surface bubbling.

“I heard bubble baths were great for relaxation in this realm, so I wanted to arrange one for you,” Killian said in a low voice.

She pressed her lips to his, before taking off her clothes carefully. Killian grinned as she started taking off his as well.

“What are you doing, Swan?” he teased her with a smirk.

“Trying to get you to join me,” Emma laughed as she stepped into the warm water, “Or are you simply going to stand out there all by yourself?”

Killian slipped into the water with her. He sat behind her in the tub, allowing her to lean into his chest. His arms encompassed her as he held her tightly against him. They sat like that for a few moments as Emma enjoyed the serenity of the settings.

“Thank you,” Emma said meaningfully. “I really needed this.”

“You deserve this,” Killian informed her. “You amaze me every day by how strong you can be. You fight battles everyday of different natures. You are so beautiful, and yes you are getting bigger, but Emma you are not ugly. The bigger you get means the bigger our child is getting. You have a babe in your belly growing each day; our babe. And if you ever think for one second that I would love you any less because you’re pregnant, then here’s me telling you again that I love you more than anything. You are my sun, my moon, my guiding stars, and everything about you makes me fall all the more in love with you. You’ve saved me from losing myself to darkness and made me a hero; something I never imagined I could ever be.”

She leaned up to press her lips to his, “I love you, Killian Jones.”

“And I love you too, Emma Jones,” Killian said before pulling her into a deep kiss.


End file.
